vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nefertiti (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Neferneferuaten Nefertiti (c. 1370 – c. 1330 BCE) was an Egyptian queen and the wife of Akhenaten, a pharaoh of the Amarna Period of Egypt. She was the mother of Meritaten. Nefertiti and her husband were known for a religious revolution, in which they worshiped one god only, Aten, or the sun disc. With her husband, she reigned at what was arguably the wealthiest period of Ancient Egyptian history. After her death, Nefertiti was buried in a rock-cut tomb in the Valley of the Kings and the Aten was passed down to Tutankhamun. In 38 BCE, Nefertiti's tomb was pillaged by a group of tomb robbers, who stole a prized relic belonging to the pharaoh. When Nefertiti seemingly returned to the world of the living and plagued the city of Thebes, the residents of the city believed it was due to her tomb being disturbed. In reality, it was a result of the God's Wife of Amun, Isidora, who summoned the deceased pharaohs using an Apple of Eden that was once wielded by Nefertiti. Irsu, the tomb robber who found the relic, intended to auction it on a small island for large sums of money. However, his nephew, Sutekh, who believed that returning the relic would appease Nefertiti, sabotaged the auction and took the relic for himself. While his uncle was captured and brought to the Temple of Hatshepsut, Irsu travelled to the village of Set-Ma'at, where he was ambushed by a group of bandits. Later assisted by the Hidden One Bayek of Siwa, Irsu gave the relic to Bayek who then travelled to Nefertiti's tomb in the valley. While in the tomb, Bayek discovered a portal to the afterlife of Aaru, where Nefertiti's spirit resided in. Arriving at a temple dedicated to her, Bayek summoned the Nefertiti's spirit by fitting her relic into the throne. With Nefertiti's spirit summoned, Bayek fought and defeated her, allowing the Pharaoh to rest peacefully. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with her daggers and via amping Name: Neferneferuaten Nefertiti Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 40 at the time of her death Classification: Human, Pharaoh, Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Expert Acrobat, Immortality (Type 7), Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Heat Generation (Can increase her daggers' temperature to the point where they become orange-hot) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Extreme Heat, Cold, Diseases, Poison Manipulation (As a creation of the Apple of Eden, it should possess the same resistances as most Isu-Hybrids. Also possessed these resistances as a human since she was able to use the Apple of Eden without any adverse side-effects) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Is a much stronger creation of the Apple of Eden, and thus should easily be superior to the Apple clones that fought Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Can easily kill Bayek with a few hits), higher with her daggers and amps Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Considerably swifter than regular Apple clones and Bayek himself, and can slice up the latter before he can even react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Vastly superior to Bayek and should be on par with Ramesses II, who can break Bayek's back without even trying) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with amps Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Can take multiple Overpower attacks from Bayek), higher with amps Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Extended melee range physically via virtue of sheer size. Several meters with his spear Standard Equipment: Her twin daggers Intelligence: Appears to only operate on instinct Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Knife Users Category:Blade Users Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Heat Users Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users